El Fantasma y el Alien
by A.S. Losia
Summary: Un Alien aterriza en Amity Park y Danny tendrá que detenerlo. Para peor: esta especie avanzada tiene planes maleficos para los fantasma. ¿Logrará el chico fantasma detenerlo? ¡No te lo pierdas!
1. La Llegada

CAPITULO 1

La Llegada

Allí, en la oscuridad de la noche, dos jóvenes se hallaban recostados en el húmedo césped del parque. Lo único que los iluminaba en esa fría oscuridad era la tenue luz de la luna y las brillantes estrellas de la noche. Ahí, recostado en la suavidad del césped, se hallaba Danny Fentom, y junto a él, Samantha Manson. Ambos hablaban de sus planes para el verano. Parecía un lindo momento.

"¿Como harás tu trabajo en vacaciones, Danny?" preguntó la joven.

"Oye, hasta los fantasmas tenemos que descansar"

Aquellas palabras hicieron soltar una pequeña risa amigable de los labios de su amiga. En ese momento, Danny, inconscientemente, tomó la mano de Sam.

'_¡No! ¿Que acabo de hacer...?' _ Pensaba el chico fantasma.

'_Tomó mi mano... ¿Que hago?'_ Sam se encontraba confundida, aunque lo estaba disfrutando. Ambos se encontraban en un momento incomodo, cuando, gracias a una estrella fugaz, Danny soltó la mano de su amiga para apuntar hacía ésta.

"¡Mira, Sam! ¡Una estrella fugaz!" exclamó el muchacho.

"¡Rápido! ¡Hay que pedir un deseo!"

Los dos cerraron los ojos y se concentraron. Hasta que el momento fue interrumpido por Tucker, que acababa de llegar de la biblioteca.

"¡Mira! ¡Lo conseguí, viejo!"

"Que suerte, Tuck. Déjame verlo"

Tucker dejó el libro en las manos de su amigo. Se veía muy emocionado. Sam no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno..." comentó con sorna "muy gracioso, muchachos"

"¿Que es lo gracioso?" preguntó Tucker.

"Tucker Foley ¿Leyendo?"

"Sé que se oye extraño, pero si, así es"

"¡Déjame ver eso!"

Rápidamente, Sam le arrebató de las manos el libro a Danny. No daba crédito a sus ojos, así que decidió abrirlo para comprobar que no tuviera dibujos por dentro.

"¡Increíble! Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que Tucker Foley tomara un libro por su cuenta"

"El libro es muy interesante, Sam. Nos cuenta como el gobierno nos oculta toda la verdad sobre platillos voladores" decía Tucker.

Danny ojeo su reloj para asegurarse de no llegar tarde a la hora de la cena. Efectivamente, se le había hecho tarde. Decidió levantarse del césped y agarro su mochila.

"Se me hace tarde, muchachos. Creo que me voy a casa"

"Si, nosotros también tenemos que irnos" dijo Tucker ", ya quiero empezar a leer esta joya"

Los tres amigos se despidieron para marcharse directamente a sus hogares. Ya era muy tarde para todos, y la hora de la cena estaba cerca.

En las afueras de Amity Park, lejos de donde los amigos se hacían presentes, un granjero se hallaba trabajando en su cosecha. Cuando, repentinamente, algo hizo temblar completamente la tierra, como si hubiera un terremoto. El gran estruendo provenía un poco más allá de donde el granjero se encontraba.

"¡¿Qué demonios…?!"

El hombre se acerco lentamente al lugar de los hechos, y un gran cráter se hallaba en el suelo. Dentro de éste, una especie de roca espacial estaba largando unos chorros de una sustancia espesa de color negro.

"¡Dios mío! ¿Que es...?"

El hombre se asomo al cráter para asegurarse de que sus ojos no lo engañaban, y efectivamente, estaba en lo correcto. Un gran tentáculo se erguía ante el granjero, y lo envolvió, enterrándolo junto a él.

Al día siguiente, en los noticiarios, lo primero que se hizo presente fue la misteriosa desaparición de John McLein. En la imagen se podía apreciar una mujer llorando desconsoladamente, junto con dos muchachas jóvenes. Danny supuso que sería la familia del hombre desaparecido. Las únicas que podían hablar en la entrevista fueron las hijas del granjero.

"¿Qué fue, exactamente, lo que sucedió?" preguntó el reportero con micrófono en mano.

"Mi padre se encontraba trabajando en su cosecha. En ese momento, todas sentimos un temblor" decía una de las chicas "nosotras pensábamos que solo sería el tractor de papá. Pasaron una hora... y cuando salimos a buscarlo para cenar... lo único que encontramos fue un cráter y…"

La joven no pudo continuar. Sus palabras se quebraban con cada lágrima que brotaban de sus ojos. Instantáneamente, se tapo la cara con sus dos manos. La escena fue cortada para mostrar el gran cráter en la tierra. Dentro de éste, se podía apreciar una especie de meteorito.

"Parece ser que el temblor que sintió la familia Mclein, era nada más ni nada menos, que una roca espacial. Ésta será trasladada a un laboratorio en cuestión de minutos para ser revisada por los científicos de la zona."

Danny se levanto de su lugar. Ya era tarde, y después de todo, no tenía hambre. Saludo a su madre mientras preparaba un par de cosas pendientes en su mochila.

"¿No vas a comer nada, cariño?" preguntó la mujer.

"No, mamá. Se me hace tarde para la escuela."

Rápidamente marchó rumbo a Casper High. Allí lo esperarían Sam y Tucker.

Al llegar, sus dos amigos estaban parados junto a la entrada de la escuela. Sam parecía cansada, y Tucker emocionado.

"No te has callado desde que llegamos, Tucker"

"El tiempo es oro, Sam. Si me callara en este momento, tal vez mañana el gobierno me secuestre y me hagan un lavado de cerebro por todo lo que sé. Por eso te lo estoy contando ¡Mira, ahí viene Danny!"

"¿Vieron las noticias esta mañana?" cuestionó el muchacho mientras se acercaba.

"¡Por supuesto, viejo! ¡La desaparición de John McLein!" saltó su amigo.

"¿Creen que…?"

"¿Un ya-sabes-que lo atacó?" preguntó Sam indiferente.

"Si"

"No, no me parece un trabajo de esos"

"¿Tu que dices, Tuck?"

"No sé, viejo. Todo eso me parece muy raro"

Al rato, todos marcharon a sus respectivos salones. En la escuela no había otra noticia que llame más la atención que la desaparición de McLein. Ya en el ambiente, empezaron a rondar montones de versiones sobre la desaparición del granjero. Algunas decían que fue secuestrado por los hombres de blanco, otra que un fantasma se apodero de su alma. Hasta los profesores se pasaban el día hablando sobre él. Cada uno sacaba distintas conclusiones. La verdad nadie la sabía. Todo era un completo misterio.


	2. El Plan

**N/A: **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, aquí les dejo la continuación. ;)

**Disclaimer: **Danny Phantom y asociados son propiedad de Butch Hartman y Nickelodeon.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**  
_El Plan_

Lo único audible en la oscuridad de la noche, eran los pasos acelerados de un hombre. Éste, respiraba agitadamente ya que no quería que lo alcancen. Pero… ¿Quién querría lastimarlo? Detrás de él, se hallaba una oscura silueta con unos ojos espectrales. De repente, el hombre se vio en un gran problema: no había escapatoria. Estaba en un callejón sin salida. Antes de que pudiera traspasarlo, la silueta lo detuvo.

"¡Alto, Bertrand!" gritó ésta.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" preguntó el pequeñín.

"Todo este tiempo te he estado vigilando. Sé más de lo que tú sabes."

"¿Quién eres?"

"Mi planeta fue destruido y conquistado por invasores. He viajado años luz buscando un planeta que me interesara. Y he aquí, que me topé con la tierra. Millones de formas de vidas albergan esta gran esfera. Pero me interesa algo… por sobre todas las cosas…"

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que los humanos llaman 'fantasmas'. Esos seres con poderes me llaman mucho la atención. Su levitación, su invisibilidad… todo esto mezclado con mi fuerza e inteligencia sobre humana harán que… ¡Conquiste el mundo!"

"¿Y para que me quieres?"

"¿Acaso no es obvio? En los años luz que viaje, he creado un rayo contenedor de energía. Este rayo, se encuentra entre mis manos ahora…"

"¡No¡Por favor, no!"

"Disparándole a cualquier ser fantasmal, absorbería su poder y podría usarlo para mi beneficio"

"¡No¡Detente!"

Bertrand, rápidamente levito para traspasar el muro que lo rodeaba, pero el otro ser fue más rápido, y en un parpadeo ya había disparado. El pequeño hombre cayo inconsciente entre el pilón de cajas que se hallaba amontonado en la basura. El oscuro ser salio de entre las sombras y su rostro fue iluminado para mostrar… a John McLein.

En otro lugar muy alejado de donde se hacía presente la maldad, se hallaban Danny, Tucker y Sam. Los tres amigos se encontraban sentados en una mesa apartada de las demás, en la 'Hamburguesa Apestosa'. Luego irían a ver una película al cine, después de todo, mañana sería sábado y no tendrían que preocuparse por la escuela.

"Todavía estoy preocupado por lo del granjero" comentó Danny.

"Danny, ya deja de atormentarte con eso. Si hubiera sido un fantasma, lo hubieras presentido" le dijo Sam.

"Sam tiene razón, viejo. Tienes que dejar de atormentarte"

"Creo que tienen razón. Debo dejar de pensar en ello"

Desde el otro lado del restauran, Dash se acercaba con paso ligero. Era como si olfateara a Danny, como si éste fuera una presa.

"¿Qué tal, Fentonto?" dijo al ver su cara.

"Ya basta, Dash. Hoy no tengo ganas de que me golpeen"

"'Hoy no tengo ganas de que me golpeen'. Eres patetico, Fentom"

"Mira quien habla" saltó Tucker.

"Tu no te metas donde no te llaman, Foley. Por que me asegurare de que será lo último que hagas."

Tucker trago saliva. Por un segundo parecía que Dash iba a matarlo, pero luego, éste se marcho sin más vueltas. Danny no estaba en su mejor ánimo. Se lo veía decaído y angustiado. Parecía que lo del granjero lo había afectado más que lo que sus amigos pensaban. Luego de comer sus hamburguesas, los tres se levantaron de su mesa. Ya iban marchando a la salida, cuando el sentido de Danny lo alertó.

"¿Un fantasma¿Aquí¿Ahora?" advirtió.

"¿Dónde?" preguntó Sam.

"No sé, pero cúbranme"

Automáticamente, Tucker y Sam cubrieron a Danny, mientras éste se transformaba. Al instante, una ligera brisa fresca, pasó por entre medio de los muchachos. Ahora Danny se encontraba fuera de 'La Hamburguesa…' observando cada movimiento sospechoso. Nada. ¿Cómo podía ser? Él lo había sentido… ¡Bertrand! Rápidamente Danny fue hasta Bertrand, seguro que era él a quien había sentido.

"¡Alto ahí, Bertrand¡Ya te descubrí!"

"¿Eh…? No te preocupes por mí, Phantom. En estos momentos yo no soy tu problema"

"¿Qué¡Seguro tratas de engañarme!"

"Ojala así fuese"

El pequeño hombre se veía muy angustiado. No parecía querer atacar a nadie. Al contrario, parecía que lo habían atacado. Su frente mostraba un gran chichón, y cada tanto se la refregaba.

"¡Ven conmigo!"

"¿Qué…?"

Danny se impulso hacía abajo y agarró a Bertrand por los hombros. Estuvieron volando un tiempo, hasta que el muchacho encontró un almacén abandonado. Bajaron y traspasaron al interior. Danny soltó a Bertrand.

"¿Qué pasó, Bertrand?"

"Ya no tengo más poderes, Phantom. Puedes dejar de preocuparte"

"¿De que estas hablando?"

"Él se los llevó"

"¿Él¿Quién?"

"El… monstruo… John McLein"

"¡¿Qué¡Eso es imposible¡John McLein desapareció!"

"No, no, no… Ahora alguien posee su cuerpo… un… monstruo espacial"

"Claro"

"Te estoy hablando en serio"

Bertrand se veía muy angustiado para que Danny piense que sea una trampa. Su mirada malvada ahora solamente eran un par de ojos tristes y vacíos. Bertrand levantó la mirada y siguió hablando.

"Parece que la roca espacial que hallaron en la desaparición del granjero, no era solo un meteorito. Era un transporte para este monstruo. El pobre humano se acercó y éste ser lo poseyó"

"Creo que después de todo… no estas mintiendo"

"Por supuesto que no. El plan de éste ser espacial es robar todos las habilidades de todos los fantasmas del mundo y así, poder conquistarlo"

"¿Robarlo¿Cómo piensa hacer eso?"

"Con su rayo absorbe-energía. Tienes que detenerlo, Phantom"

Danny se fue, sin poder pensar en otra cosa que en las fuertes palabras de Bertrand: _'Tienes que detenerlo, Phantom'. _Para que Bertrand actuara así, el ser debe de ser una amenaza. Será fácil atraparlo ahora que Danny sabe que tiene la forma de McLein. ¿Pero donde podría empezar? Necesitaría ayuda de sus amigos, Tucker y Sam. Danny regreso a donde ellos lo esperarían y les comentó todo lo que sucedió.

"Pero… Entonces¿que fue lo que sentiste, viejo?" le preguntó Tucker.

"Seguro que él estaría cerca, Tuck. Fueron sus habilidades fantasmales las que sentí, no las de Bertrand"

"Esto es genial ¡Debe de ser el primer contacto extraterrestre-humano en siglos!"

"Me gustaría recordarte, Tucker, que una persona desapareció" dijo Sam.

"Técnicamente sigue viva. ¿Pero como hará para detectar a los fantasmas?" inquirió el joven.

"Debe de tener alguna especie de rastreador" replicó Danny mientras se refregaba el mentón.

"Tienes que cuidarte, Danny, después de todo, tú también eres un fantasma"

"Sam tiene razón, viejo. Debes de tener mucho cuidado"

"Si… están en lo cierto"

Danny no había pensado en aquello. Sam tenía razón, él también era un fantasma. Será difícil detener la amenaza que representa este ser para el mundo entero. Danny ya había enfrentado millones de fantasmas anteriormente, pero… ¿Un extraterrestre? Eso era algo nuevo. Danny se despidió de sus amigos, ya se marcharía a su casa. No era nada seguro estar en la calle a esas horas con esa criatura suelta. El muchacho llegó a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue irse a dormir. Estaba cansado, después de todo, había tenido un día agitado._'Mañana será otro día…' _se repetía mentalmente.

Continuará...


	3. Bateria Fallida

**N/A: **_Disculpen por tardarme en subir este capítulo, es que estuve un poco ocupado esta semana. Este capítulo, creo yo, es el más corto de la historia y uno con los que más me entretuve. Gracias por los reviews._

**Disclaimer: **_Danny Phantom y sus asociados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Butch Hartman y Nickelodeon._

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**  
_Batería fallida_

Aquella mañana de sábado se encontraba soleada. Danny amaneció de un excelente humor, parecía que había olvidado todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Tomo sus prendas y se vistió rápidamente para bajar hasta donde su familia se hallaba desayunando. Jazz se veía un poco loca, Danny no pensaba preguntar el porqué, ya que no tenía ganas de amargarse el día. Jack, su padre, como siempre, no estaba en la mesa, y Maddie, madre de Danny, estaba preparando un delicioso café. Danny, confiado, abrió la heladera para encontrarse su primer problema del día.

"Eh... Mamá… ¿Ya no hay más leche?"

"No, cariño. Lo último se lo tomo tu hermana con cereales, pero si quieres puedo prepararte waffles"

"¡Estupendo!"

La madre de Danny abrió la heladera y saco dos huevos. En cuanto abrió la alacena, se

Presentó otro problema…

"¡Oh, le dije a tu padre que lleve a arreglar la wafflera!"

¡Genial! Parecía como si el día se opusiera a él a toda costa. Su estomago empezó a rugir de hambre, pero no le importaba, era sábado ¡Ya tendría tiempo de comer! Agarró el teléfono y marcó el número de Tucker.

"Tuck¿Qué haremos hoy?"

"¿Hacer¡Estas de broma, viejo! Recuerda que no puedes salir de la casa bajo ningún motivo"

"Oh… cierto…"

Lo había olvidado. La noche con Bertrand, el extraterrestre, todo. Iba a ser un sábado muy largo…, demasiado largo.

En otro lugar, no muy lejos de allí, se hallaba John McLein. Ya no era el típico granjero. Ahora sus ojos estaban envueltos en llamas, y furia. Su tez era blanca, casi espectral, diría. Sus dientes estaban chuecos y podridos. Era irreconocible. Él entró en una pequeña tienda del barrio. Su sonrisa maligna hacía resplandecer su maldad. El dueño de la tienda lo observó y luego empezó a hablar.

"Mi nombre es Max" decía el hombre detrás del mostrador.

John emitió un gruñido, sin más, mientras continuaba buscando en las estanterías.

"¿Lo podría ayudar en algo?"

"Estoy buscando batería. Sí, sí, batería para mi móvil"

"Oh, veo que usted es de los que usan esos cacharros tecnológicos. A decir verdad, yo, en mis tiempos, tenía que llamar con los teléfonos viejos, las líneas siempre estaban ocupadas y-"

"¡QUIERO UNA BATERÍA AHORA!"

El hombre se agachó tras su mostrador y manoteó la batería más cercana. Luego, se la entregó a John con manos temblorosas. John metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó un aparato muy parecido a un móvil, pero con otras cualidades. Allí, ensartó la batería. Nada. El aparato no encendía.

"¡ESTO NO ME SIRVE!"

John agarró al hombre por su camisa y lo levantó hasta el techo, casi. La cara del pobre vendedor mostraba pánico y miedo. Hasta se podría decir, que una lagrima corrió por su mejilla.

"¿Sabe algo?"

El vendedor negó con la cabeza.

"La gente como tú, no me agrada en lo más mínimo. ¿Y sabes que hago con la gente como tú?"

El vendedor negó de nuevo, pero esta vez lloraba sin control.

"¡No me mate!"

"Oh, claro que no… será peor… mucho peor"

La cara de John se transformó completamente: ahora era de un color verde radiactivo y unos colmillos amarillos y violentos se asomaban por sus gruesos labios. Era el fin.

Sam, Tucker y Danny, se encontraban en casa de éste último haciendo sus tareas para la escuela. Sam y Tucker fueron para animar a Danny para que éste no se sienta solo y aburrido. Después de todo, para eso eran los amigos.

"¿Quién lo diría? Sábado por la mañana, y nosotros aquí haciendo la tarea" decía Danny mientras jugueteaba con el lápiz.

"Vamos, Danny. Anímate, viejo. Es por tu propio bien"

"Eso ya lo sé, Tucker"

"Bueno, no tenemos que hacer la tarea si tú no quieres. Podemos alquilar películas y pasar la noche contigo" le dijo Sam.

"¡Genial! Después de todo, mis padres no estarán porque saldrán y mi hermana se irá"

"¡Será la noche perfecta!" exclamó Tucker.

Más tarde, Tucker y Sam salieron para poder rentar una película. Danny se tendría que quedar… de nuevo. Decidió ir buscar un poco de pizza a la heladera. _'Tal vez sería bueno ir a dormir un poco'_, pensó, _'estoy cansado y agotado'_. Cerró la heladera y subió las escaleras con desden. Allí estaba su cómoda y confortante cama. Se recostó por encima y cerró sus ojos…

John McLein caminaba por las calles. Por todos lados que pasaba la gente lo observaba con miedo. Ahora, los que lo vieran en la calle, no lo reconocerían, ya que a medida que aquel ser lo poseía más, él sufría cambios inminentes. Su pelo ahora estaba reducido a una pequeña calva, y sus ojos ya no eran celestes cielo, ahora eran dos bolas de fuego; su tez era pálida y parecía un esqueleto en ciertos aspectos. Buscaba a toda costa aquella batería tan anhelada. _'¿Qué me puede servir?'_, pensaba. Tecnología extraterrestre funcionaba con… ¡energía humana¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? Lo tenía justo delante de él todo el tiempo. Ahí vio un inocente niño. _'¿Quién puede estar más cargado de energía que un mocoso?'_, pensó, _'por lo menos me servirá temporalmente'_.

"¡Niño¡Niño!" llamó.

El pequeño muchachito se dio vuelta.

"¿Quieres caramelos?"

"¡Si!" exclamó el pequeñuelo.

"Ven conmigo"

Una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó por su rostro.

Oscuridad. Una pequeña luz se iba filtrando por los ojos de Danny, a medida que los iba abriendo. Un ruido fuerte lo despertó. Provenía de abajo. ¡La puerta¡Son Tucker y Sam! Danny corrió escaleras abajo y abrió la puerta. Tucker llevaba en sus manos lo que parecía una pizza recién comprada y Sam llevaba una película en manos.

"¡Viejo, ya era hora¡Hemos estado en la puerta por más de quince minutos!" reprochó su amigo.

"Lo siento, me quedé dormido"

"Despreocúpate, Danny, hemos traído 'La Amenaza Fantasma'" decía Sam mostrando la carátula.

Los tres amigos se sentarían a comer pizza para luego poder ver la película sin pretensiones. Danny estaba aburrido, pero en el fondo, lo estaba pasando bien. Después de todo, las cosas no podrían ir peores¿O sí?

_Continuara..._


	4. El Encuentro

**N/A: **_Por fin el 4to capítulo. Esta semana me voy de vacaciones, pero voy a tratar de subir la mayor cantidad de capítulos antes de irme. Así que, disculpen si no actualizo._

**Disclaimer: **_Danny Phantom no me pertenece, es propiedad de Butch Hartman y Nickelodeon. _**  
**

* * *

** CAPITULO 4**  
_El Encuentro  
_

Ya de noche, Danny, Tucker y Sam, estaban sentados en el sofá apreciando aquella fantástica película. Ya llevaban treinta minutos. El frío y la oscuridad de la noche hacían un ambiente más llevadero. Sam estaba sentada en el medio, Tucker en la izquierda y Danny en su derecha. Los tres, cada tanto, suspiraban junto con los protagonistas.

"Esta película es fenomenal" decía Danny "nunca pensé que sería tan… excelente"

"Pues empieza a pensarlo, viejo"

Aquel era un momento que todos, incluyendo a Danny, estaban disfrutando. Ni siquiera se habían fijado en que les hacía falta el maíz inflado.

Un gran tintineo y un parpadeo de luces lo alertaban. Ya estaba cerca. Sí, se acercaba a aquella gran fuente de energía fantasmal. ¿Qué podría ser tan, pero tan, fuerte? Debería de ser un fantasma muy poderoso. Él había llamado a aquel niño para absorberle su energía. En minutos se repondría, de todos modos. Iba caminando por las calles como un lunático. Parecía como si temblara. Y murmuraba constantemente cosas como _"Fantasma, fantasma, fantasma" _ o _"Debe estar aquí, aquí, aquí"_. Ahora, más que un humano extraterrestre, parecía una bola de nervios. Tenía un pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo. En eso, una mujer de mediana edad, se le acercó.

"Disculpe, señor¿se siente bien?"

"¿Sentirme bien¿Bien¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

John temblaba constantemente y hablaba todo rápido y pegado. Como si no hubiera puntos, ni comas. Como si las palabras fueran todas una.

"Si quiere yo podría acercarle a una clínica"

"No, adiós"

"Pero-"

"¡NO NECESITO TU PIEDAD, MISERABLE HUMANO!"

La mujer lo miró con cara sorprendida. Ahora, más que un pobre hombre enfermo, le parecía un asqueroso psicópata. La señora se alejó indignada de aquella muestra de maltrato. John, por otro lado, quería aquel poder. No, no lo quería, lo necesitaba. En solo cuestión de segundos, empezó a imaginar a aquellos que lo rodeaban como sus sirvientes. Después de todo, solamente en un par de horas¡no! De minutos… serían sus vasallos. Empezó a reír a carcajadas. Justo delante de él, se hallaba la fuente de poder.

Danny hurgó por la gran fuente, pero no había nada. No podía despegar los ojos de aquella película.

"Sam, creo que tienes que preparar más maíz inflado"

"Si, páusenla, yo tengo que ir al baño" dijo Tucker.

Sam tanteó el control, y luego pausó completamente la película. En instantes, Tucker desapareció de los ojos de los dos amigos.

"Bueno, no tardaré"

La chica dio media vuelta y desapareció por el marco de la puerta. Danny estaba sólo. Bostezo tranquilamente mientras de tapaba la boca.

John recibía aquella señal de casa de los Fentom. Según lo que había escuchado por ahí, era que los Fentom se especializaban en investigaciones de fantasmas. Deberían tener una bodega llena de aquellos seres. John sonrió. Por fin, habría absorbido los poderes de todos los fantasmas de Amity Park y sería fuerte. Muy fuerte. Podría conquistar el mundo entero, y así, con solo un movimiento de su mano, los humanos harían todo lo que él querría. Sería genial. Podría lograr su cometido en aquel lugar. Tal vez hasta armar colonias y formar su propia religión. Sería una invasión, una verdadera invasión. Sus ojos, en vez de reflejar furia y odio, ahora reflejaban oro y poder. _"¡Basta de cháchara!"_, se dijo, _"es hora de entrar"_.

Danny podía oír como Sam preparaba el maíz. Por otro lado, Tucker no emitía ningún sonido. Hasta parecía estar muerto allí dentro. El joven suspiró. Se sentía completamente agradecido con sus amigos. Ellos habían estado ahí cuando él los necesitaba. Eso representaba algo significativo, tanto para él, como para todos. Su mente ahora era una laguna de pensamientos. Por algún extraño motivo, le dolía fuertemente la cabeza. Un sonido arriba lo alertó. Danny dirigió su mirada encima de las escaleras. _'Se debió de caer algo'_, pensó. Un sonido más fuerte captó su atención. El muchacho subió lentamente las escaleras. En eso, empezó a percibir un olor fuerte, y fuera de lo común.

"¿Hola¿Tucker, eres tú?"

No, ese no era Tucker. El fétido olor provenía de su habitación. Con paso cauteloso, Danny se dirigía a su alcoba. A medida que se iba acercando, el olor era cada vez más, y más fuerte. Lentamente abrió la puerta. _"Que tonto"_, se dijo, _"dejé la ventana abierta"_. Se aproximó para cerrar la ventana. Las cortinas bailaban al compás del viento. En eso, una voz detrás de él lo alertó. Danny supo al instante de quien se trataba.

"Tú debes de ser 'el chico fantasma'. Oí mucho acerca de ti" decía la profunda y carrasposa voz.

"Tú debes de ser John McLein"

"Muy bien, démosle un punto al fantasma. O te quedas quieto, Fentom, o te disparo"

Danny estaba en verdaderos aprietos. ¿Cómo solucionaría aquello? De repente, empezó a sentir un calor en todo su cuerpo, que lo invadía, aprisionándolo.

"No me hagas daño"

"¡Ja, ja! Todavía no. Por el momento, te necesito"

"¿Ah, si?"

Rápidamente, Danny dio media vuelta y golpeo la mano de John con una patada. Éste soltó el rayo, haciendo que caiga al suelo. Danny aprovechó aquella oportunidad para transformarse. Ahora, era un fantasma completamente invisible para el ojo humano. Pero John, no era humano.

"¿Dónde estas, Fentom?"

"¿Acaso no me ves, Mclein?"

"Sal de donde estes, pequeño mocoso"

John sabía que Danny estaba detrás de él, pero prefería seguirle un poco la corriente. Lo podía ver, pero se hacía el indiferente. Quería jugar un poco más.

"¡Aquí estoy, Johnny!"

Aquel fue un momento muy confuso, donde pasaron muchas cosas. Danny, que estaba detrás de John, fue volando por delante para golpearle, pero John fue más rápido y disparó a tiempo. Por suerte, no logró absorber todas sus fuerzas, pero lo debilitó. El joven fantasma cayó rendido delante del ser. Danny estaba inconsciente.

_Continuará..._


	5. Atrapados

**N/A: **_Llegué de mis vacaciones y, como prometí, aca les traigo el 5to capítulo de esta historia. Por cierto, respondiendo a SaQhra: Luego de que McLein absorba los poderes de los fantasmas, estos se vuelven "humanos". O sea, no tienen más poderes ni nada "fantasmal". _

**Disclaimer: **_Danny Phantom y sus asociados son propiedad de Butch Hartman y Nickelodeon. _

* * *

** CAPITULO 5**  
_Atrapados_

Sam estaba sentada esperando que el maíz terminara de inflarse. Miro su reloj y eran las diez de la noche. _"Se hizo tarde", _dijo para sí. Danny parecía estar muy tranquilo del otro lado, no emitía ningún sonido ni nada por el estilo. Listo. El maíz había acabado. La chica se levantó y volcó todo en la fuente.

"¡Danny!" gritó "¿Quieres que le ponga algo al maíz?"

La joven estuvo esperando por más de un minuto la respuesta de su amigo. Nada. Miró por sobre su hombro y notó que Danny no estaba en el sofá.

"¿Danny?" decía mientras daba pasos inseguros "¿Danny, donde estas?"

"¡SAM!" pudo oír desde arriba.

Sam, sin más vueltas, corrió por la escalera hasta llegar a la habitación de su amigo. Todo estaba oscuro. La única luz allí, era la que se filtraba por la ventana abierta, dejándole paso a la tenue luna. La chica se acercó a la ventana y miró por afuera.

"Danny… ¿Dónde estas?" preguntó.

"Aquí"

Sam se dio vuelta y descubrió algo horrible. Era John McLein. El granjero, ahora era una gran cosa verdosa y radiactiva. Sus ojos parecían disparar fuego, grandes colmillos se acercaban por sus labios, y lo más impresionante eran los cuatro tentáculos babosos que sobresalían de su espalda, sin mencionar sus asquerosas orejas puntiagudas y el hedor que largaba. Era, por lo menos, diez veces más grande que el que mostraban en los noticiarios. En uno de aquellos tentáculos, estaba enroscado Danny.

"Dios mío" tartamudeó Sam mientras se cubría la boca, ingenua.

"¿Qué tal, niñita?" La voz de John ahora era más profunda y carrasposa que la que minutos antes, Danny había escuchado.

"¡Sam!" advirtió su amigo "¡Cuidado!"

Un gran tentáculo hediendo y baboso, persiguió a Sam, hasta lograr enroscarla. Estaban atrapados. Danny, desde el otro lado, le gritó a Sam.

"¡Hay que llamar a Tucker!"

"Buena idea, Danny… ¡pero Tucker no saldrá de allí hasta el próximo año!" comentó sarcástica.

"¡Hay que intentarlo!"

En aquel baño de la casa, Tucker Foley estaba ante el espejo. Se encontraba trapeando sus lentes, y acomodándose su cabello. Le gustaba hacer eso. Siempre que iba algún baño (el que sea) podría estar horas delante del vidrio haciendo gesto o señas.

"¿Quién es aquel apuesto moreno?" decía imitando una voz femenina "¡Es Tucker Foley, chicas!, a abstenerse"

Fue cuando, entonces, algo le llamó completamente su atención.

"¡TUCKER!" oyó del otro lado.

"¿Me llamaron?... Seguro fue mi imaginación"

"¡TUCKER!"

"¡Son Danny y Sam!"

Tucker corrió a toda prisa hasta llegar a la habitación de Danny. La gran bestia verde, se hallaba cruzada de brazos, esperando al muchacho en el marco de la puerta. Tucker pudo ver a Sam, y a Danny, yendo de un lado a otro, enroscados.

"Tu debes ser Tucker" dijo John al ver al muchacho.

"Y tu debes ser la asquerosa alimaña que tiene a mis amigos"

"¿Quieres tus amigos?" John sonrió "ven por ellos"

Tucker miró a Sam, luego a Danny. Por algún motivo, trataba de buscar respuestas. Pero no, él tendría que encargarse de aquel lío.

"Entretenlo, Tuck" decía Danny sin aire.

"Vamos, tu puedes, Tucker" exclamó Sam.

Tucker pudo ver como sus amigo trataban de zafarse. Tenía que ayudarlos. El chico agarró lo primero que vio (en este caso, un jarrón) y se lo aventó a la bestia. El extraterrestre lo pudo atrapar antes de que lo golpeara.

"¡Sigue así, Tucker!" le gritó Danny con ambas manos en los tentáculos.

Al muchacho se le ocurrió una idea. Tucker empezó a lanzar todo lo que tenía a mano. McLein lo podía sostener, pero eran demasiadas cosas, hasta que tuvo que soltar a Daniel, para que un bat de béisbol no lo golpeara.

"¿¡Cómo pude caer en su estupido jueguito!?" exclamó furioso.

Danny no tenía tiempo. Rápidamente, traspasó la pared y los suelos, para llegar al laboratorio, allí tenían el termofentom. _"¿Dónde estas?", _se preguntaba. No lo encontraba por ningún lado. Podía oír las pisadas de John en el piso superior, se estaba acercando. El joven miró e hizo una vista panorámica, luego miró debajo de las maquinas. ¿¡Donde estaba!?...

"¿Buscas esto?"

Danny se dio vuelta y detrás de él, estaba John McLein, con Tucker y Sam atrapados y el termofentom en sus manos. De repente, para Danny, todo se nubló. Las cosas se movían frenéticamente. Había usado el poco poder que le quedaba. Estaba inconsciente...

_Continuará..._


	6. Cambio de Roles

**N/A: **_Bien, ultimo capítulo. Igual, no se preocupen, estoy preparando otra historia donde Danny viaja a México y tengo pensada una de Los Simpsons ;)_

**Disclaimer: **_Danny Phantom y sus asociados son propiedad de Butch Hartman y Nickelodeon._

* * *

** CAPITULO 6**  
_Cambio de Roles_

Danny estaba rendido en el suelo. John le había absorbido energía, y lo poco que le quedaba, ya la había usado. Samantha se desilusionó, al igual que Tucker. Ya no tenían escapatoria. No saldrían vivos de esa. McLein rió a carcajadas.

"¡Su amiguito esta muerto, al igual que ustedes!" empezó a decir.

Tucker miró a Sam. Tenía un as bajo la manga. La chica sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

"Oye, ahora que te veo bien, eres muy apuesto¿sabes?" dijo Sam.

"Viene de familia" respondió el otro.

"Sí, creo que te ves muy guapo, hasta podría salir contigo"

El Alien, al estar elogiado por la joven, empezó a aflojar sus músculos y a relajarse. Él solo se fijaba, ahora, en la chica.

"Te ves bien" decía Sam "esos tentáculos tuyos siempre me llamaron la atención"

"Oh, no es nada" el monstruo se estaba sonrojando.

"En serio, luces apuesto"

Lentamente, Tucker salió de los tentáculos y sin pensarlo, le arrebató de las manos el termofentom a John. Éste se dio media vuelta, y pudo ver que Tucker lo apuntaba.

"¡Quédate quieto, John McLein!" gritó.

"Estupido" decía el otro "Eso no me hará nada"

"Te equivocas, tu ADN tiene partículas fantasma que TÚ mismo has tomado de los demás"

John se miró las manos. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? No lo creía. Su plan, su magnífico plan... arruinado por el mismo. Ahora podía ser tragado por el termofentom, como un fantasma más.

"Todo este tiempo, ustedes lo supieron..." dijo.

"Claro, amigo¿Por qué crees que Danny vino aquí?" decía Sam detrás de él "¿Para jugar?"

La cara de John era tristeza y angustia. Fue un idiota. Todo el maldito tiempo, fue un idiota. Había caído en sus planes. ¡En sus malditos planes!

"Viejo, para ser una persona de otro mundo, no eres muy inteligente¿sabes?" masculló el moreno.

John se arrodilló, y cerró los ojos. Era su fin. Pero aún tenía oportunidad. Una sola, pero era algo. Sostuvo firme su rayo y se levantó en un parpadear.

"Aquí no moriré" él sonrió.

"Piensa rápido, McLein"

El hombre disparó, pero Tucker fue más rápido y saltó a un lado justo a tiempo. El haz de luz rebotó en el suelo, yendo directamente al portal. Éste último, estaba preparado para recibir a su nuevo huésped. Estaba siendo tragado por el portal. El rayo lo atraía cada vez más y más. En eso, dejó de oponer resistencia, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, John había sido tragado por la gran cosa ectoplasmatica.

"¡Volveré!" fueron sus ultimas palabras.

Daniel lentamente abrió los ojos, y allí, junto a él, estaban sus dos mejores amigos. Estaba completamente estupefacto por lo que sucedió. Tucker y Sam se miraron y le contaron detalle por detalle que fue lo que pasó.

"Así que..." decía Danny "John McLein fue tragado"

"Sí, viejo, debiste verlo" comentó Tucker "fue sensacional"

"Esperen" Sam se empezó a acariciar el mentón en gesto de pensamiento "¿Qué le pasó al granjero?"

Casi como si el portal pudiera oír la conversación, éste empezó a tambalearse de un lado a otro. Completamente frenético y sin control, escupió a una persona. Los tres amigos intercambiaron miradas y se acercaron al hombre. Éste tenía las ropas rasgadas y estaba bañado en ectoplasma. Tenía los ojos color celeste cielo, y grandes marcas en su espalda. Cuatro marcas, para ser exactos.

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntaba John McLein. El verdadero John McLein.

"¿Se siente bien, señor McLein?" preguntó Daniel dándole una mano.

"No sé... tengo un dolor de cabeza latente y me duele la espalda, parece que si me hubieran apuñalado por ella... ¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

Los tres amigos ofrecieron al granjero hospedarse por una noche en la casa. Éste, gentilmente, aceptó.

Al otro día llevarían al hombre a un hospital e informarían a la familia de que éste se hallaba sano y salvo. Ya no había nada de que preocuparse. En el parque, los jóvenes se encontraban tomando un helado.

"Que suerte que todo acabó" dijo Danny al fin.

"Sí... por suerte todo acabó" repitió su amiga.

Los tres amigos, ahora, se dirigían donde el sol se escondía en aquella tarde veraniega. Era un buen final. Un final feliz. En realidad, no para todos...

En la zona fantasma, el alienígena hacía muestras de su poder, e intentaba conquistar a los demás.

"Vamos" decía la extraña especie de mitad baba, mitad calamar "Hagan lo que YO les diga, insignificantes basuras ectoplasmaticas"

Ante esa muestra de maltrato, todos los fantasmas presentes se dieron vuelta.

"¡¿Qué nos dijo esa cosa?!" gritó uno en la multitud.

"No sé, pero vamos a darle"

"No, esperen, este se puede arreglar..."

"¡A ÉL!" gritaron todos.

"¡No, alto¡Esperen¡NOOOOO!"

_**FIN**_


End file.
